


Loki at Hogwarts (year 1)

by Nainers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really want more hogwarts/ marvel fics ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: It's surprising how few Loki at hogwarts fics there are,,, I wanted to try my hand at changing that...When Loki get's his Hogwarts letter he is nothing if not excited. After all, he had a feeling that this year would be special.





	1. Chapter 1

When Loki received his acceptance letter for Hogwarts it was no surprise. Having been raised by Odin- the current Minister of Magic, Frigga -a very powerful auror and with… Thor, it would have been more surprising if he hadn't gotten one. The only surprising thing about the letter was the fact that he was only turning 10 that year, meaning that somehow he had managed to require an early invitation to Hogwarts. Which, if you knew Loki, wasn't all that surprising anyways. Quietly sitting in the rather large living room Loki studied the letter, ignoring the boisterous and, albeit, annoying ruckus that Thor was making.

"Brother isn't this exciting?” Thor raved “You're finally going to join me at Hogwarts! I can't wait for you to see the Gryffindor common room, and my friends! You're going to love them."

Thor was 6 years older than Loki, but he was tall, strong, and his blonde hair untamed fell just past his shoulders. He was an outgoing, memorable boy… and a bit of an idiot — at least in Loki's ‘humble’ opinion. He had just finished his fifth year, as very proud Gryffindor, like his father, and his father before that, and so on. At the mention of him being in Gryffindor his stomach lurched a bit… it was no secret that he was the black sheep of the family, his ivory skin and dark hair being a sharp contrast to the varying shades of blonde hair and tan skin. Additionally the youngest sons quiet, unreadable yet cunning aura often off put both children and adults alike, resulting in the poor boy withdrawing into himself further. Only the soothing words of Frigga — his loving mother — could get him to open up about anything. It was also no secret that Thor was their father’s favourite. First born, social, athletic, brave and bold. A Gryffindor through and through. Loki, on the other hand, always seemed to fall short; he wasn't as strong or as brave, or daring as Thor and the thought of further disappointing Odin by being sorted into a house that wasn't Gryffindor left him stricken. Yet at the same time he couldn't possibly imagine himself standing proudly in the loud yellow and red colours of Gryffindor.

Exhaling loudly, Loki returned his focus on the parchment in front of him. He must wait for his parents before opening it.

It was easy to tell that it had been tampered with. There was no seal on the back of the parchment, unlike Thor's letter from six years ago which had been delivered with the Hogwarts seal. His skills in observation were both an incredible gift and a curse to him.

On one hand it allowed him to see deceptions when told, allowing him to act in accordance via playing along. However, it also seemed to serve as another boundary between him and the other children his age. He’d become notorious for his mischievous nature and ability to talk his way out of trouble, often times leaving others to take the fall. Additionally, It certainly didn't help that instead of chasing balls on brooms like his brother and his friends, he preferred quietly reading or scheming for his next prank… he just hoped that this year things would change…

He also wished his father would hurry up. He was beginning to get antsy, and Thor's apparent non-stop blabbering didn't aid in him keeping his patience. Turning to Thor and quickly excused himself — "I need the restroom" — before slipped off to check on his Father and Mother, leaving the letter behind. 

Upon arriving to the grand doors of Odin's office Loki lifted his hand to knock before hesitating at the booming voice of his father on the other side.

"How can Laufey be back!? We were so sure that he was dealt with, and no one has seen him for a decade at least! Why now?" bellowed Odin, shock and frustration evident in his voice.  
Loki reeled back, quickly processing what he had just heard. Laufey is back?

Laufey,was a feared name to say the least. The leader of an army of witches and wizards that believed that they were entitled to the world, both magic and muggle, whose reign lasted a decade before finally coming to an end along with his organization… or so everyone thought… 

Frigga's calm words floated through the door: “Perhaps the rumours are only rumours, we have no evidence, no reason to believe he is back, and therefore no reason to fear.” 

“I suppose you’re right, but still we must be wary he may return for what is his...” Odin trailed off, leaving Loki with both a million questions as to what his father meant, and an opportunity to interrupt and request their presence. 

Taking the latter, Loki quickly knocked on the doors and winced at how loud the knock seemed to echo. 

A moment passed. 

“Enter” came the booming voice of his father. Pushing the door open Loki stepped inside his father's office. 

It was a large room, that Loki personally never enjoyed. The vast size never failed to make Loki feel small and insignificant, and the fact he never felt welcome didn’t help.

He stood inside the door in front of his parents. “Yes Loki?, What is it?” Odin urged, staring at the small boy before him. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Loki spoke up, “I came to request your presence so I can open my acceptance letter.”

His parents shared a glance communicating something that Loki couldn’t understand before his mother stood and smiled gently. “Of course Loki, let’s go now”. Walking over to him she put her hand on his back and lead him back to the living room where Thor sat, still waiting for Loki's return. 

Upon hearing the footsteps he perked up and turned to face his family. “Finally!” He cried, hopping off of the large sofa he was sat on, “What are you waiting for Loki? Hurry up and open it!” He pestered. Loki shot him a subtle glare as Thor shoved the letter into Loki's hands resulting in the once pristine letter being wrinkled. 

“Thank you Thor” Loki ground out as he opened the letter. 

“Dear Loki…” he trailed off frowning at the blotched out second name before continuing “Odinson, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment…” He finished the paper before carefully folding in and placing it back inside the envelope before grabbing the second sheet. 

He glanced over the list of stuff he would need before grinning, it was almost surreal to be this close to actually going to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts! Learning was always something that Loki was good at, whether by his mother, or by himself. He craved the knowledge- the power of being able to achieve feats of magic that no other child could do. Hopefully when he arrived at Hogwarts his father would recognise his talents and show something more than dismissive approval. 

He looked back up again at his parents. “Can we go to Diagon Alley today?” he asked giddily as he handed his mother the sheet of required equipment. He always loved going to Diagon Alley with his mother. She would always encourage his enthusiasm, and would often join him as he stared wistfully through windows. As a powerful auror and healer, however, she didn’t often have the time to spend with him, let alone time to take him to Diagon Alley.

He often missed the days where she would sit with him after a day at work and read him stories and teach him the history of magic. There were some days where they would even try actual spells! They were alway small things — like lifting a feather, or lighting up the wand — but seeing his mother smile as he accomplished a lumos spell with her wand always made his day one hundred times better. 

“Of course n-” began Odin, before Frigga interrupted smoothly, shooting him a look. “Of course we could go today and spend a meager hour or two before returning” at this, Loki's smile began to fade “… or” continued Frigga with a mischievous smirk “we could go tomorrow and spend all day there. Loki grin reignited as he looked at his mother before cheekily replying “I don’t know Mother… spending a ‘meager hour or two’ could easily be avoided by postponing my bedtime”. Frigga let out laugh, “you and I both know that’s not happening, now come on, dinner is most likely ready by now, and then it’s off to bed. After all, tomorrow’s a big day”


	2. The Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long time coming, I kept forgetting to post it, since I have like 0 time to write or anything lately,,,, so I hope you enjoy this!

   True to his mother's words. The next day was a big one. Loki, unusually, was the first one up. Ignoring the fact that the sun was barely peeking over the horizon he scrambled out of his large bed and wriggled into the first outfit he got his hands on. He then bounded to Thor's room hammering on the door and waiting a full minute before getting impatient and barging in to wake him. “Come on Thor! It’s time to get up!”

 

   Thor groaned, “The sun's not even properly up yet” . Like Loki, he was never quite a morning person and often he ended up sleeping till afternoon.  So Loki’s  _ very  _ early wake up call was an unwelcome change in routine.

 

   Not taking ‘no’ for an answer, Loki began to poke at his brother in an attempt to get him up. Lazily Thor lifted his hand to swat Loki away, “five more minutes” he grumbled before turning away and nestling deeper into his blanket.  Loki huffed before climbing onto Thor's bed and shaking his shoulder with some form of vigour. This resulted in Loki somehow ending up wrapped tightly in Thor's arms as he continued to snooze. 

 

   “You oaf! Let go!” Loki cried as he squirmed to get out of his brothers now tightening grip. His brother then let out a hum of acknowledgement before shushing him. Deciding that squirming evidently wasn’t working he stopped in defeat before letting out a sly smile.  Perhaps there was a way for his to get out of Thor's death grip, he knew the theory after all...Concentrating on his magic he attempted to direct it to his hand which was gripping Thor's arm. ‘ _ Come on… come on… Work! ‘  _ he thought as he felt his magic rush out of him.

 

   Resulting in both of them getting a small unexpected shock.

 

   Thor leapt up with a yelp. “WHat was that!?” he hollered rounding on Loki who was now sliding off of Thor’s large bed. “What was what brother?” he asked looking up at Thor innocently, unaware of his hair sticking up at odd angles from the magic. Thor sputtered indignantly, “the- the shock! It came from you! How? What? Huh?!” at this Loki really struggled to keep his innocent and clueless facade up.  

   “Brother, I have no idea what you’re t-talking abo-” he couldn’t help it anymore. He burst into giggles at the wild, wide eyed look Thor was sending him. Loki was most certainly proud of himself. He’d been reading all about wandless magic over summer and had managed to grasp the concept, but clearly his execution needed work. It was wild, hard , and most definitely taxing, but the reaction and freedom he got certainly paid off; even if he did also get shocked in the process.

 

   Finally gathering his barings, Loki turned to his brother and smugly stated, “Now that you’re up, get ready for Diagon Alley”  before gracefully slipping out the door and hearing a pillow hit the spot he stood moments before. Excitedly, strode up to his parents room stopping just outside and knocking politely, but firmly. 

 

   He began to fidget as he waited outside, he knew he wasn’t supposed to enter without permission, so lifting his hand he knocked again. This time he didn’t have to wait half as long as a muffled “enter” made it through the door. Slowly creaking the door open Loki peered in, “Morning Mother!” he greeted enthusiastically, “Father…” he added on politely. With a flick of her wrist, Frigga flung the curtains open. ‘Good morning my son” she replied softly as she beckoned him over for a hug. Eagerly he obliged, rushing into her arms before excitedly looking up at her. 

 

   “When are we leaving?” he queried, his mother let out a soft sigh as she reached up to fix his wild hair. 

 

   “Soon, once we’ve had breakfast “ she replied, before the bedroom doors swung open  and Thor was bounding towards the bed now dressed in a plain shirt and smart trousers. 

 

   “Father! Mother!  You’ll never guess what Loki did this morning to get me up this morning!” he exclaimed climbing onto the foot of the bed. Loki quickly turned to face his brother, his jaw tense as his glare sent a promise of death should he tell them. Of course, this was blatantly ignored, or went unnoticed by Thor as he continued to blather. “He shocked me! With his magic! I don’t know how he did it without a wand, perhaps is was only an accident, but I still feel electrified” 

 

   “It was not an accident” Loki grumbled. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, as is he’d only just realised what he’d said. He slowly turned around to face his parents, wincing as he saw the unimpressed stare his father was giving him. He smiled sheepishly, “he was crushing me” he offered. His mother laughed, shocking them out of the tense atmosphere that began to build. 

 

   “I’d say that is a good a sign as any that Loki should get his own wand”  she lightly ruffled her sons hair before Thor leapt up to roughly give Loki a congratulatory noogie, to which Loki very loudly shared his disdain.  

 

   The rest of the morning passed quickly after that. The two brothers were shooed out of the room to eat breakfast, fix themselves up, and give the parents time to ready themselves for the promised long day.

 

* * *

  
  


   It was far from his first time in Diagon Alley, but it didn’t mean that his awe for it ever faded. He was so very tempted to run off and see all the things he could, and if not for the hand holding him back, it was certain he would have. “Careful Loki, we don’t want to lose you. Now let's get the necessities before having some fun” his mother chuckled as she pulled him to her side. They took off down the street at a leisurely pace - much to the dismay of the two boys- as Frigga looked over the list of equipment needed for school. 

   “Alright, first things first” began Frigga, “we need to get you a wand Loki. Would you mind accompanying Thor with his purchases dear?” She asked her husband. 

 

   Odin turned to look at her, then at Thor before replying, “of course my dear, let us know when you two finish”. He then proceeded to give his wife a kiss and Loki a fond hair ruffle before leading Thor away. 

 

   “Right” began Frigga “now it’s just the two of us, how do you feel about getting a wand?”. She began walking towards the familiar shop, smiling as she saw the grin that illuminated her sons features. 

 

   Pushing the door open, Loki was greeted with the sight of thousands upon thousands of wands stacked in towering shelves behind a small counter.  Jumping a bit as a small man with silvered hair popped up from behind said counter. 

 

   “Hello!” he chirped as he eyed the pair before him “Frigga, 12 inch Willow, unicorn hair centre. Welcome back I see you brought … your other son” He trailed off as his eyes shifted to Loki, before snapping up straight and exclaiming “lets see about  getting you a wand shall we?” 

 

   Taken aback by the man's unusual behaviour Loki dumbly nodded as his mother guided him away from the door and towards the desk. He spied the man running his finger over multiple wand cases muttering to himself quietly, before pausing at a box, and pulling it out. 

 

   “Here we go, unicorn core, beech, 10 inches. Give it a go” he declared as he handed the wand to Loki. Giving it an unsure swish, the group waited a few moments for something to happen. When it became apparent that nothing was going to happen, the wand was abruptly snatched away and replaced with another.

   “Dragon heart, poplar, 14 inches” Loki gave it a dubious wave, and this time a rather violent shaking overtook the shop before the wand was hastily removed from his hand. “Closer, but not quite” muttered the man, before another wand was shoved into his still open palms. 

  “Third time's the charm. Dragon heart core, pine, 12 inches”. This time, Loki didn’t even have to do anything, as soon as he gripped the wand a wave of cool, and relief flooded him and a vibrant green. A breathless “wow..” escaped his lips as the world around him seemed to disappear. 

 

   “It seems like we found a match” chuckled the silver haired man. Frigga watched as Loki seemed to return to reality, his face slightly slacked and blinking owlishly at the now fading green light. “I believe we have, good sir, here are your 7 galleons” She responded softly as she handed over the appropriate change.

  “Shall we be off Loki?” she asked her son who was now grinning from ear to ear as he nodded enthusiastically. Upon packing the wand away again and bidding the aged shop keeper goodbye, the pair hurried out into the bustling street outside in search of the next items on the list. 

 

   As they manoeuvred their way through the crowds,  slowly crossing off items from their list. They stopped at Flourish & Blotts, picking up the books they needed, which ended with Frigga practically dragging Loki out by the back of his coat. Darted into Potage's Cauldron Shop only grabbing the appropriate cauldron. Loki almost got away with sneaking off to Gambol and Japes before his mother clutched his shoulder and lead them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Loki sulked about not getting to visit the joke store as he was measured for his uniform. 

 

   By the time they had checked everything off the list, it was well past noon. Loki and Frigga figured it would be appropriate to pause for a good break and food prior to either heading back home, or returning to the still busy streets of the alley. Thor and Odin reconvened with them at the Leaky Cauldron where they caught up and ate. Thor had apparently seen a few of his friends when he was out and about with his father, which lead to a whole other conversation about the goings on of the muggle world. Loki didn’t particularly care for any thing that Thor said, so instead he tuned his brother out and considered his options for the rest of the afternoon.    
  


He could see if his mother would allow him to check out the wild prank shops he saw, maybe they could grab a treat from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and if they had time maybe they could even- 

  
Before he could finish that thought a loud commotion caught his attention.  Whispers of “Wiccan” rippled around the room. He curled his lips in disdain. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
